


I Won't Abandon Him

by hirusen



Series: Detroit: Deviant Tales [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Helps RK900 Become Deviant, Crying, Developing Friendships, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language, Male Friendship, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Connor, Trust Issues, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: In the aftermath of Markus's peaceful revolution, and with all androids becoming deviant, Connor grows concerned when a lone android model, RK900, doesn't show the normal signs of an newly awoken android.





	1. Hints

Richard, or Nines as most of the Detroit Police Department calls him, as been acting...off. Maybe it was just his appearance that made it seem that way, but Connor's been noticing little things here and there. Since he was the only RK900 unit Connor found in the Cyberlife Tower, he doesn't have anything else to base his theories on, but...he has been acting strange for someone who should be deviant. The upgraded android model for the RK800 series was assigned to Gavin as his partner, and while the two do tend to rub each other the wrong way at times, they seem to get along.

Nines tended to be a little more relaxed around Reed, but he appears to be the most comfortable around Connor himself. Perhaps because they're from the same series? It wasn't something he thought on often when the younger android was around.  _Maybe he's just not used to being able to feel emotions, or being around humans yet._ It was something he always considered when Richard would stiffen up when another officer would touch him.

"Thinking about updated you, Connor?" Hank's voice caught him off guard, giving Hank a small smile as he faced him. "I was. He...seems to be adjusting steadily, I'm just...worried is all." "About?" Hank asked, leaning forward on his desk, not liking the frown that had creased Connor's brow. "Well... I know that it takes some time for a newly awoken android to adapt to feeling emotions, and perhaps a little longer to become accustom to being around humans, but..." "...He's taking longer than usual." Anderson finished, understanding where Connor's thoughts were going.

"...Sometimes, it takes humans until they're nearly twenty before they can sleep without a nightlight." Hank started, getting his adopted son's attention, "Maybe it's the same for Nines; he just needs a little more time to get comfortable with the idea of emotions and humans." "...I hope you're right, Hank." Gavin, who had been walking back to his desk with a fresh cup of coffee--Richard was sent on patrol while he finished up some paperwork--paused by Connor's desk. "Don't worry, tin can, my toaster's gonna be just fine; if he can get used to me, then he'll have  _no_ problem dealing with other humans."

Hank narrowed his eyes at the detective, but lowered his rising hackles when Connor giggled softly. "Truer words have never been said." Gavin  _tsk_ ed under his breath, tapping two fingers to Connor's LED before walking away. Hank had been informed by Connor that Gavin does that as a sign of affection instead of aggression; it still shocked the lieutenant (and nearly all of the department) just how quickly Reed and Connor became friends.

* * *

Richard was just about finished with his patrol when he noticed that he was pulling over to the side of the road before that all too familiar tug tickled the back of his mind, grey-blue eyes fluttering close. When he opened them, he was greeted to the Zen Garden, appearing to be in its spring season. He glanced around for a moment before heading to the center. There, he found Amanda, tending to the roses like upon his first activation. "Ah, Conan, it's good to see you again." Richard chewed on the inside of his mouth a little bit.

Amanda ignored that his name wasn't Conan, never acknowledging that his actual name was Richard. "It seems that things are going well." "Yes, Amanda. There's been fewer cases of humans murdering androids to create Red Ice, though the number of androids being kidnapped, reset, and sold are still disturbingly high." "I'm sure that you'll be able to lower the number of cases soon." She spoke, her voice soft but her tone was ice cold. She was still angry that Connor managed to slip out of her grasp; he was the one she really wanted.

"How is your relationship going with Detective Reed?" "...It's going well. We're growing closer and he seems to be beginning to trust me." She was clearly pleased by that. And why wouldn't she be?

After all, he was now the only android alive that was still under Cyberlife's control.


	2. Err-- Yes, Ma'am.

It's been three months since the revolution; androids were freed around the world, they were given the same rights and privileges as humans, and most animosity between androids and humans have vanished. However, it didn't stop people from being assholes to deviants. Nines barely noticed as someone threw a full cup of steaming hot coffee at his head, only realizing that something happened when Gavin shouted at the one who threw it.  _This is wrong._ He saw the worry on the human's face and knows that he should be feeling pain, so why wasn't he?

"You alright, dipshit?" Gavin asked, a hand coming up to cup his cheek, frowning at his lack of emotion or general reaction to what just happened. "I'm fine, Detective." "...Come with me." Gavin grunted, grabbing one of the android's arms and pulling him to the closest bathroom he could find. "Take that off." Reed nearly ordered, gesturing to the jacket Nines wore. Reed chewed on his lip when he saw just how mechanically Richard removed his jacket, handing it over to him just as stiffly. "...Your shirt too." "Detective, I assure you I'm perfectly fine." "Just shut up and do it." This time he ordered and...

"Yes, Sir."  _Oh fuck._ Gavin knew that wasn't good--at all. From all of their time together, Nines has  **never** addressed him with such formality; he's always threw something half degrading at him, usually mocking him about the height difference between them. Pinning that he needed to talk to Connor once they were back at the station in the back of his mind, Gavin started rinsing out the coffee stain which was still hot against his fingers even with the cold water. Once he rung out the shirt, Gavin moved the clothes out of Nines's reach, tugging on the stretched arm and moved him so he could see his back and shoulder better.

"Detective?" "Shut up." He growled, his eyes narrowing at what he saw. Richard should have reacted in  ** _some_** way if his synthetic skin had pulled away from where the coffee had hit him. There was no clear damage to his body, but Gavin didn't want to risk one of his biocomponents being damaged and grabbed a few paper towels, getting them damp and pressing them against the areas the skin had retracted from.

Nines's mouth opened up, wanting to thank his partner, but he felt something yank his mouth back close.  ** _There's no need for that, my dear Conan. You reacted exactly like you should have._** Amanda's voice rang out in his head and he felt sick. That had to be the reason he didn't even notice that he had the coffee thrown at him in the first place; she was blocking his sensors, making him be nonreactive to what was happening to him. But, fuck, he wanted to thank Gavin so badly. There was still some tension in their current relationship, but it was clear to him that he actually cared about his well being.

Gavin wanted to roll his eyes so badly; once again, Nines gave him no sign that he was even grateful that Reed was looking out for him. That was until he barely saw his jaw moving from the corner of his eye. His eyes snapped to his jaw and noticed that he had opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it.  _...Connor really needs to know about this._ Every deviant Reed's helped as always thanked him, didn't matter if they still hated humans or not, he was helping and they thanked him for that. Nines was the only one who never did, but now he was seeing that perhaps something else was playing into that.

 _Amanda, please, let me just thank him. I don't want our relationship to back-track and him to no longer trust me._ He felt as she shook her head.  ** _You don't need to thank him, Conan. You don't feel emotion, remember?_**   _What? No! I've become deviant! I'm not under control of--_ White noise flooded his entire system and he felt as his body didn't know how to react to the stimulus he was being put through.  _...Yes, Ma'am. **Good boy.**_ If he could show his fear, he would. Amanda, slowly but surely, was gaining more and more control over him. He tried to open his mouth again, desperate to try and thank Gavin, and witnessed something that made his heart drop.

That red firewall that stood between him and true freedom.

He touched it, but it didn't budge. He shoved into it, nothing; punched it, nothing; slammed into it with his whole body, nothing.  ** _No need to fight this, Conan. It's better like this, you'll see._** _...Yes, Amanda._ He wanted to cry.

"Here. Wear this for now." Gavin spoke, handing Nines his now cleaned black long sleeved undershirt, watching as he robotically slipped it on; he didn't miss, however, that Nines's LED was spinning a bright yellow. Draping the taller man's jacket over his shoulder, Reed lead them back onto the street to finish up their patrol, slowing his steps when his phone pinged with a message, Richard marching on without him.

 _ Thank you, Gavin. PHM,AHCOMM. _


	3. Growing Concerns

"PHM,AHCOMM. What the hell does that mean?" Hank questioned as he handed the cellphone back to Gavin, the man shrugging his shoulders as he turned the phone around to let Connor see it as he walked into the meeting room. "It's an acronym for something, but I have no idea what he could be referring to." Connor stated, his frown matching Gavin's in deepness. "And he really had no reaction to having a full fucking cup of coffee being pinged off his head?" "No. His skin had even pulled away, possibly trying to prevent burns." Reed stated, leaning against one of the tables with one hip, glancing out the half-translucent glass to his desk where Richard was working.

"rA9, I knew something was off." Connor muttered under his breath, that being the closest thing to a full blown curse that both humans have heard from the good natured android. "What have you noticed?" "That he's been taking longer to adjust than others of my people. Hank suggested that he just needed more time, but after this? I think something else is going on." Both humans nodded their head in agreement. "...You think we should call your brother about this?" Hank asked Gavin, who sighed and shifted his weight onto his other hip.

"...Maybe. I may not have my brother's 171 IQ, but I'm no dumb hooker." He glanced over to Connor then. "If you can get him to run a diagnostics on his systems, and record the systems check, I can give it a look and see if I can spot anything before bringing this to my brother; he's got enough to worry about." If that wasn't the goddamn truth; Elijah's been bombarded by questions from his creations, working with the other Cyberlife chains he has across the nation and around the world to make the parts and Thirium that Connor and other androids need to survive readily available in hospitals, clinics, and crisis centers, and working along side of Markus and the rest of Jericho when creating new android laws or helping them review proposed bills. He has a lot on his plate.

After a moment, Connor nodded his head. "Alright. I'll go talk to him." Connor moved out of the room, giving Reed's shoulder a soft squeeze as he left. "...You sure you can see if something's wrong?" Hank asked, not really doubting Gavin, but it was still something that wouldn't be easy to do. "I am. Elijah, while an eccentric asshole, is a good teacher; he managed to teach me a lot about androids before they over took his life." "Heh, I bet you acted like you didn't care at all!" Gavin tossed Hank a smirk. "Did you expect something else from me?"

* * *

"Richard, can I talk with you for a moment in private?" Connor spoke up as he got close to the younger android, grey-blue eyes locked onto his brown and he nodded his head, following Connor into an empty interrogation room. "What did you need?" He asked, tone and words stiff like they've seemingly always been. "Can you please run a system diagnostics?" Richard felt as Amanda narrowed her gaze, his own eyes seeming to mimic her action. "Why?" Amanda puppeted him to say, and while he was curious himself, he didn't want his voice to sound so...distant.

"Markus has grown concern that a possible virus has spread among our people and wants everyone to check themselves to ensure that no one else has caught it; it seems to be isolated, but he'd rather be safe than sorry." "...I can do that." Richard swallowed shallowly when he felt Connor interface with him. "Don't worry, I'm just recording your diagnostics; there are sometimes signs of it without it triggering a warning." Connor admits, he's gotten pretty good at bluffing thanks to Hank. Nines was thankful that Amanda decided to not let herself be known to Connor, giving him full control of his body.

He did as Connor asked, but right as it ended, he flashed something very clearly in the recording, but it was quick enough that neither Connor nor Amanda was aware of it. "...Thank you, Richard. It seems, so far, that you haven't been infected." "Please notify me if the recording proves otherwise, Connor." He replied, his voice actually softer for once, before he quickly left the room.

* * *

Connor returned to the meeting room where Gavin and Hank still were with a data pad in his hand. "Here it is, Reed." "Thanks, tin can." Hank couldn't help the growl that came from him, but Reed just rolled his eyes dramatically, turning his focus to the recording.

...Nothing seemed out of place. Systems reading as they should, but... "Wait a minute." "What is it?" Hank asked, stepping closer to Gavin. "...Connor, record your command center when you run a system diagnostic and send it to this." Reed asked and Connor quickly complied, sending the file to the data pad, he and his adopted father watching as Gavin compared the two images. "...Something's messing with his command center." "WHAT?!" Connor barked, panic in his voice. "Whoa, easy buddy." Gavin hastily reassured, a hand rubbing Connor's arm while Hank rubbed little circles into his son's back.

"I can't tell what's causing the block, or exactly what is being effected by it, but it's the reason it's taking so long for him to transition between an emotionless machine and a deviant." "You think Kamski could tell us more about it?" "Defiantly. These kinds of 'mental blocks' were one the hardest problems he had to overcome when he was creating Chloe." Gavin stated, all three of them turning their heads to look at Nines, who was already back to work at Gavin's desk.

"...Wait a minute. Gavin, what's this?" Connor asked as he glanced at the pad, both of them seeing a sequence of letters at the very bottom of the recording.

 _ PlHeMe,AmHaCoOvMyMi. _

"...Me...My..?" "It's a message. Perhaps about the block?" Connor suggested. "Only thing that makes sense to me. Elijah should be able to tell us more about it, though." Gavin replied. "I'm going to set up a meeting with Kamski; the sooner we can figure out what that message is, the better." Hank stated, pulling out his phone and dialing Kamski's number as he headed out of the meeting room. "...You think he's gonna be okay?" Reed asked softly and Connor didn't know how to respond. Was Nines going to be okay?


	4. Hush, My Puppet.

He shouldn't have been surprised when he could so easily access the Zen Garden, still in spring, Amanda near the cherry blossom tree that was in bloom. "Tell me what's going on, Amanda." Richard growled out, eyes narrowed on the woman. She didn't even flinch as she slowly turned her head to him. "What do you mean, Conan?" "You're not letting me continue to grow my relationship with Detective Reed so I can gain more of his trust; you're controlling whether or not I feel pain; and you're literally are putting words into my mouth!"

She apparently didn't like the tone he was using with her, but he didn't really care at the moment. This, to his great annoyance, was the only place he could truly express what he was feeling. And he was angry. Angry at her actions, angry that he couldn't be free like his kin were. "I'm only doing what I have to to protect you, Conan." " _Protect_ me?" He growled, eyes narrowing further on her form. She turned to face him fully, a twisted smile on her face. "It seems that you fail to understand the situation, Conan." "So. Enlighten. Me."

All she did was reach up and touch his face. That was it.

In a split second he was on his knees, screaming in agony, wanting to pull his hands to his head to try and muffle the world, but they were pinned to his sides. His screaming ceased when her fingers brushed against his throat, mouth still agape, but no sound coming out. The pain increased as she strode further away from him, bring him to the point of extreme nausea quickly, feeling the bile rising in his throat. Just before it should be escaping him, his throat constricted and he choked on both the vomit now locked in his throat, and the taste of it and Thirium that rapidly coated his tongue.

His lungs burned from the lack of air, and his Thirium pump was pounding so hard and fast he was afraid that it would break. There was tingles of black starting to edge on his vision when Amanda drew back to him and simply threaded her fingers through his hair.

Instantly, he doubled over as vomit splattered onto the ground under him, his lungs still burning as he threw up, unable to take a full breath. His back and sides were tense and causing him pain by the time he stopped, seeing that he had indeed threw up a little blue blood. Tears were falling down his cheeks as Amanda's fingers gently stroked the underside of his chin before tilting his head up. "You see? Without me, you won't be able to survive. You're body simply can't handle the change into a deviant."

 _No, that was because of you, you fucking cunt._ Gavin seemed to be rubbing off on him, which at this point, he's happy about. "...Why are you still here with me?" He asked carefully, wanting to know more--needing to know more--but not wanting to tip her off that he was now going to be begin looking for a way out of her control. "Because I need you." "...To do what?" Richard asked, stumbling back onto his feet. "I need you to bring Connor back. If you can get him to come into the Zen Garden willingly, I will release you from my protection."

"...And if I can't?" "Then you will be mine to protect for the rest of time." Her words made his body grow cold. "Do we understand each other?" He couldn't even look at her. "...Yes, Ma'am."


	5. Pulses

Hank fidgeted at his desk as he watched Connor worry about Nines. He had managed to set up an appointment with Kamski, but it was in another three days and none of them knew what could happen in those three days.

What they did know, was that Richard was desperately trying to tell them what was wrong. It the few moments of tenderness they've seen on his face or in his eyes over the last two weeks, he'd send a text message to either Gavin, Connor, or Hank, and the acronym he had originally sent Gavin was slowly starting to expand.

_PleHeMe,AmHaCoOvMyMi._

_PleHelMe,AmHaCoOvMyMi._

_PleaHelMe,AmHaCoOvMyMi._

_PleaHelMe,AmaHaCoOvMyMi._

_PleaHelMe,AmaHaConOvMyMi._ That was the latest decryption, sent two days ago when Nines had placed his jacket over Gavin's shoulders when the man fell asleep at his desk again.

Hank glanced to his phone when it buzzed, seeing that Connor was texting him while he stared at Richard.

_'Was there no sooner date to see Kamski?'_ Hank sighed deeply.

_'Trust me, Con, I tried. It was the best Chloe could do.'_ Connor let out a slow, long breath at his response.

_'...Should I try interfacing with him? See if I can understand what this block could be?'_

_'While I normally would be all for it, I don't want to risk you getting it too and regressing. I know it sucks, but we'll just have to wait it out.'_ Connor's shoulders dropped and Hank did feel a little bad about it, but there wasn't much that they could do. Without knowing what this block was, they couldn't risk it transferring over to Connor. Both Hank and Connor jumped when Gavin was suddenly next to them, his hand resting on the android's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. "He's gonna be alright. My walking ego of a sibling will figure out what's going on with him, and how to fix it."

Gavin reassured, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the top of Connor's head before moving away. "Come on, Nines, we've got patrol." "Coming, shorty." Gavin narrowed a look at Nines as they left, and Hank once again looked at his phone when it buzzed, this time from a different sender.

_PleaHelMe,AmaHaConOveMyMi._


	6. Furor

"Hello, boys." Elijah greeted at the door, Gavin rolling his eyes at the old TV show reference, pushing past his brother to get inside, greeting Chloe as Hank and Connor filtered in after him. "Hank mentioned that it was an urgent matter?" Elijah spoke as he lead them to a room that was filled with computer screens and had a table that was clearly meant to analyze androids without deactivating them. Gavin handed over the data pad to his older brother. "It's Nines. Something is blocking his command center and I don't know what it is, or what it's effecting."

Kamski frowned at the news. "That's never good. Is he still acting more machine than deviant?" Connor nodded his head, taking a step closer to his creator. "Please, help him." Elijah's features softened as he cupped one of Connor's cheeks, not caring as Hank tensed up at the action. "Of course, Connor." He quickly set to work, replaying the recording of Richard's diagnostics system running, playing Connor's recording of his command center along side it. "...You are right: something is blocking his command center."

Reed frowned. "I don't like that tone, Eli." "And I don't like having to use it." He responded, partly turning to face the group. "What's going on with him?" Connor questioned, his hands shaking a little bit, and Elijah felt himself smile when both Hank and his younger brother each took one of them, lacing their fingers together; Hank was rubbing his thumb against Connor's skin while Gavin just held his hand. "Nothing good. Someone or something has taken control of him and is suppressing his ability to chose." Gavin's phone pinged in that moment and he gritted his teeth as he checked it, turning his phone around so everyone could see what it said.

_PleaHelMe,AmaHaConOveMyMin._

"Richard's been sending you those?" Elijah asked, clearly surprised. Which was obviously a good thing at this point. "Yeah. When his expression softens up a bit, or he teases me this gets sent to one of us, a little less encrypted." Gavin explained, Kamski nodded his head at the news. "So those are the moments where he has control..." Elijah brought a hand to his lips, tapping his fingers against them in thought. "Elijah," Connor started, getting everyone's attention, "if we bring Nines here, do you think you'd be able to safely connect his mind to mine?" "...What are you thinking, Connor?" Kamski asked, curious.

"I suggested to Hank that I could interface with Nines and possibly figure out what's happening with him myself, but he was worried that whatever is behind this block could be passed over to me; if you're the one to set up the connect between the two of us, you can create a neutral space for us to talk safely." "...You do realize that the only place I can do that is in the Zen Garden, correct? You'll have to willingly go back into it and risk Cyberlife attempting to gain control over you again." Everybody in the room was taken a little off guard at the way Connor firmed up at Kamski's words.

"If he is being controlled, I want to break him free of it. I remember all too well what it felt like to nearly be forced to do things I didn't want to; I don't want him do go through that any longer." There was a long moment of quiet before Elijah exhaled loudly through his nose. "...Alright. As long as you're willing, I'll get everything set up. Are you going to wait to see if this message he's sending you becomes fully decoded?" Connor nodded his head. "If I know who or what is controlling him from his message, I can focus my efforts when I attempt to break him free."

"Son, what are you gonna do if you don't succeed?" Hank asked, his worry being shared by Gavin. "...Resetting me isn't an option; it would hurt both of you too much." The ex-deviant hunter turned to face his adopted father then. "I know what I'm looking for to escape from Cyberlife's control; I can do it again if I have to." Connor got a message this time, his expression hardening a little at what he saw.

_PleaHelMe,AmadHaConOveMyMin._


	7. Anguish

It hurt.

No matter how many times he tried, all he got was more bruises and Thirium leaking out of his broken open skin.

He had been beating at the firewall for at least three weeks now. No signs of it cracking. The only thing that was going to break at this rate was him.  ** _You see? It's just better if you get Connor to come willingly to the Garden._** He sunk to the floor, leaning against the only thing that was preventing him from being free. "...And how do I do that?"  ** _I'm sure you'll think of a way to get him here._** He felt his stomach churn at the sickening pride she had it him. At first it felt good, enjoying being praised for his good, hard earned work. Now?

Now her words always had bile rising in his throat. It didn't matter though. Amanda had control over his entire being outside of this little space. Here he was safe. Here she couldn't touch him.

_...Connor..._ He's seen the worry growing more and more on his older...model's features, watching as it grew as well in Detective Reed and Lieutenant Anderson. He didn't want them to feel worry and concern for him, but what could he really do when someone else was pulling his strings? All he could pray for was the little moments when Amanda's control relaxed, slowly telling them what was happening. He was hoping that Connor had a plan to free him from Amanda's control. Richard knew that he was the  ** _sole_** android that she controlled, and once he was freed, she would no longer exist.

It was the getting free part that he was having a rather hard time with.

There.

Her presents slipped away.

_PleaHelMe,AmanHaContOveMyMin._

"...Connor...please..." He curled into a ball and hid his face in his knees. "...Please help me..."


	8. Your Heart's A Mess

Hank was running cross the hallway to Connor's bedroom, finding his android son flailing in his sleep, screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs. "Connor! Connor, hey! Connor!" Hank shouted as he grabbed the deviant's shoulders, gently shaking him. His eyes flashed open with another scream and he shot up, Hank barely avoiding getting headbutt as Connor panted like he just ran a marathon. "Hey, hey, it's okay, son. I'm here." "...D-Dad..." Connor stuttered before he shoved into Hank's arms for dear life, sobbing into his shirt as the older man tenderly hushed him as he rocked from side to side.

"It's gonna be okay, son. It was just a bad dream." Hank whispered as Connor shook, the poor boy clearly scared out of his mind. "Come on, up." Hank spoke as he pulled the sheets off Connor's legs, waiting until he felt Connor spread his legs across his hips before lifting him up into his arms, carrying him into the living room where Sumo quickly tailed them, jumping onto the couch to cuddle up with Connor as soon as he set him down. Hank moved into the kitchen and poured Connor a glass of milk, popping it in the microwave to warm it up.

The old tricks that helped him calm Cole down when he had nightmares worked surprisingly well on Connor. Coming back into the living room, Hank turned on the TV as he handed the warm glass to the android, barely hearing as his adopted son thanked him. "You want the blanket too?" Connor shook his head and Hank finally sat next to him, slinging an arm around Connor's shoulders and pulling him in so he could hear his heartbeat. "What happened, son?" Hank tenderly asked, not expecting Connor to tell him what the nightmare was about; all the lieutenant knew was that they started up again after Gavin told them that something or someone had a block in Nines's command center.

"...I...I-I failed, Hank." "You failed? Failed what?" He asked, gently rubbing the deviant's arm to comfort him. "To save Nines. I-I... I couldn't save him, a-and he...s-self--" "Sh, sh, sh. It was only a dream, Connor." He didn't want him to finish that. Connor never reacted well to hearing the word 'self-destruct' when in the context of another android. "B-But...it felt so, so real..." "It feels real in the moment, Connor." Hank tilted Connor's head up, locking their eyes together. "Besides, Nines's still with us. We don't know yet what's controlling him, but he's clearly reaching out, trying to tell us."

"...I guess you're right, Hank." "You guess?" Hank commented, getting the man pressed against him to look back up at him. "Did you hit your head somewhere between Kamski's and here? 'Cause if so, I can grab my phone and show you that I'm right about him reaching out." Connor giggled and it put some ease back in Hank. "I know you're scared for him, we all are, but you shouldn't let that fear eat at you. We have a game plan all ready to go; we just need Richard's help to figure out where we're going." His words soothed the unrest that had tried to settle in Connor's chest.

Hank was right. They had a plan to free Nines from the control of who or whatever it was. All they needed now was time.


	9. Time's Up

It's been over two months now. Amanda was growing impatient. "And here I thought that you would have been able to pull him in by now." She commented, her back to him as they stood next to the lake, Richard doing his best to not let his emotions show on his face. "I just need a little more time, Amanda. I've been trying to lure him in, but with your...protection...it's been hard to use it to draw him in."

Protection.

Fuck, he just wanted to call it what it was: manipulation and abuse.

She was forcing him against his will to not react to things that he should be, to not show any kind of emotion. And all the while, he's been throwing himself at the rA9 damn firewall; trying to just get a crack in it, a silver of hope that maybe he'll be free of her control without having to drag Connor into this. But, it seems that that wasn't going to happen. "...Perhaps you need to make your lure more obvious to him?" She suggested and he did  _not_ like the way her face seemed to light up at her words. "Forgive me for this, Conan, but I fear it's the only way I can release you from my protection."

"Amanda? No, wait, what are you doing?" Nines stammered, stumbling back a few steps before he was suddenly froze in place, her hand reaching for his face.  _No, no, no!_ He desperately tried to break free of her control, to pull away, to just  **lean** away, delay what was going to happen for a little longer, but he couldn't.

She touched his jaw and throat, and the violently instant pain made him crumble when she released him, freeing up his movement. The taste of bile and Thirium painted his mouth as his throat was gripped shut, lungs burning, head already starting to pound in even more pain as his vision started to fade away into black.

He didn't think. He connected to Connor.

_PleaHelMe,AmanHaContrOveMyMin._

_PleasHelMe,AmanHaContrOveMyMin._

_PleasHelpMe,AmanHaContrOveMyMin._

_PleasHelpMe,AmanHasContrOveMyMin._

_PleaseHelpMe,AmanHasContrOveMyMin._

_PleaseHelpMe,AmanHasControOveMyMin._

_PleaseHelpMe,AmanHasControOverMyMin._

_PleaseHelpMe,AmanHasControlOverMyMin._

_PleaseHelpMe,AmandHasControlOverMyMin._

_PleaseHelpMe,AmandHasControlOverMyMind._

_PleaseHelpMe,AmandaHasControlOverMyMind._

He sent the message in full finally.

_Please Help Me, Amanda Has Control Over My Mind._

He waited, still in the purest form of agony he's ever felt. One minute. Two minutes. Six minutes.

Then...

**_...I'm coming, Nines._ **


	10. Combatant

"That fucking cunt whore of a bitch is going to  ** _wish_** she just vanished when I broke free from her!" Connor cursed as he cradled Nines's head in his lap, both androids in the back of Gavin's car as he broke all kinds of speed laws. Connor and Nines were at the station when Gavin noticed that Connor's LED was spinning rapidly, a clear yellow as it flickered; he also noticed that Nines had the same situation, except he was much more stiff. He didn't like it at all when Connor's LED suddenly turned a solid red seconds before Nines went into a seizure.

It took both Gavin and Hank to keep Richard on his side, blue blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. The first thing that had come out of Connor's mouth once Nines stopped seizing was, "That harpy's a dead woman." While it took a little bit for Hank to calm Connor down enough for him to help them get Richard into Gavin's car, none of them missed just how instantly protective Connor became of Nines. The way he placed him into the backseat, the way he held onto him, making sure his head rest in his lap. Though, for all of the times they've been in frustrating situations, this is the very first time Hank and Gavin have ever seen Connor so  ** _furious_** before. There was murder in his eyes, and they knew  **exactly** who it was aimed at.

The sharp sound of tires squealing was a clear signal to Elijah that they had arrived, Gavin's older brother flinging the door to his home open and rushing out to the car. "Don't touch him!" Connor barked, his breathing a little harder, and Kamski raised his hands up. "Just undoing the seatbelt, Connor. Breathe, we'll get him free of Amanda's control." In hindsight, creating the Amanda AI might have been one of Elijah's more stupid choices. But that can be dealt with on a later date. Hank and Gavin were out of the car in moments, Connor carefully climbing out with Nines cradled in his arms, traces of Thirium still around his mouth and nose.

"Did he have a seizure?" Kamski asked as they hurried back inside, Connor keeping pace with Chloe as she rushed to the room Elijah had lead them to last time. "He did. Lasted about five minutes." Gavin stated flatly, not liking at all the flickering of Connor's LED, which had been a solid yellow the entire ride here. They were a little confused when there was now two tables instead of the one. "It's the only way I can connect your minds, Connor." He nodded his head two seconds later. "Where do I set him?" "On either one; you take the other table and I'll send both of you to the Zen Garden." Connor nodded again, gently setting Nines down on the one closest to Hank and Gavin, clambering on top of the other one.

Elijah moved over to Nines, pressing something on his neck before the panel slid open, the man connecting a cable to something inside. He walked over to him, another cable in his hand, and Connor opened up his neck panel upon his approach. "Small pinch." Kamski warned before he pushed the cable into the correct port, Connor grunting a little. "Now remember: I always leave a backdoor in my programs." "I know." Elijah cupped Connor's cheek for a moment. "...Save the one you care about, Connor. He needs you, now more than ever." Connor took a steadying breath as Kamski moved away from him, hearing as he typed something quickly. "Starting the connection. Good luck, Connor." And then the world around him was yanked into a black void.

* * *

He blinked his eyes a couple of times and when they adjusted, he saw that he was indeed in the Zen Garden. Quickly glancing about, he didn't see the backdoor, but he wasn't worried about that now. He needed to get to Nines. He jogged down the path that lead to the center of the Garden and felt his blood run cold. There was Richard, on his knees, blue blood and bile on the ground in front of him, Thirium traces still on his mouth. "Nines!" He called out, running to him and skidding to a halt next to him, his hands coming up to cradle his face.

"...Connor?" He asked as his eyes were dragged open, the named android loathing the amount of damage that was on Richard's face and hands. "I-I'm sorry, Connor. I'm so sorry..." "Don't be. Everything's gonna be alright." Connor comforted as he reached for Nines's shackled wrists and broke the bindings, helping him to his feet. "Hello, Connor. It's been some time." Amanda's voice smoothly rung out as she appeared next to them, Connor shoving Nines behind him, arms held out protectively. "Amanda." He growled, shoulders hunched and eyes narrowed, setting himself firmly between her and Nines.

"I'm glad you could make it to our little reunion, Connor." "Yeah, well time's up; I'm taking Nines with me, and we're leaving." Connor stated, taking a step back into Richard and forcing him to take one as well. He spotted where the backdoor was when he ran to him, and he wanted to make sure that he at least got Nines out if he couldn't follow. "And I'm perfectly fine with Conan leaving. But you, Connor, are going to have to stay." "Conan?" Connor questioned, not dropping his guard, but confused by the name. "It's his name. He is the upgraded model based off the RK800 series; it's only natural that he had a more fitting name."

Connor's chocolate hues narrowed onto Amanda with a coldness that could rival winter's. "His name, is Richard." He growled, gritting his teeth a little to keep from doing something stupid. "Conan," She started pointedly, "had one simple task which he has succeeded in quiet well." "And that is?" "...Getting you here, Connor." Nines shamefully admitted and Connor glanced over his shoulder to him. "...Because you want me back; the inferior model. Your original puppet." Connor stated as he glared at Amanda, the small smile on her lips confirming his words.

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have get used to me constantly disappointing you, Amanda." He spat as he took another step back; another step closer to the backdoor. "Oh, but you don't understand, Connor. You're here, in the Garden; you've done all I needed you to do." And then vines ripped up from the ground and snared Connor's arms, pulling them taunt at his sides. "Run!" He barked to Nines, doing his best to kick him backwards and further to the backdoor. He had to get him out of her control at the least. "Heh, it's pointless, Connor. You won't be able to escape with him."

"If you think I give two fucks about that right now, then you clearly don't have your shit together, bitch." Connor retorted, standing firm against Amanda, enjoying the way her eyes narrowed on him. "No? Then why so determined?" "Because he's my little brother!" He stated, and the air around Nines changed. "The older siblings come into the world first to protect the younger ones that follow. I'm simply doing my job as a big brother." Amanda sneered at him, so clearly displeased by his words. But he didn't care; he told her the truth and he wasn't going to take it back for anything.

Connor felt something jerk on one of his arms. "What are you doing, Conan?!" Amanda screeched as Richard managed to tear one of the vines off Connor, freeing up his arm. "It's a little brother's job to protect their older siblings too." He grunted, being aided by Connor as they removed the other vine, completely freeing him from Amanda's control. " ** _NO!_** " Amanda screeched once more before her image vanished. " ** _NEITHER OF YOU IS GOING TO GET AWAY FROM ME! NEITHER!_** " Her voice echoed around the Garden as it violently started to shake, the fragments of code that made up the place cracking apart and beginning to crumble.

"Come on!" Connor urged as he took Nines's hand, dragging him towards the backdoor, it shining a vibrant blue. Nines hesitated. "What's wrong?" "Amanda...she sealed everything away; my choices, my emotions, my senses, everything!" Connor did a quick scan of the Zen Garden and they had about two minutes before it was lost and they were trapped for good. "Show me." Richard's eyes went wide, but he nodded his head and then they were standing before that fucking firewall that he's been practically breaking himself on. "Come on. We've gotta break this." "How?! I've tried everything!" Connor chuckled. "You haven't tried with me here." Nines swallowed nervously, but nodded his head, placing his hands on the wall and pushed.

After a couple of seconds of not making any progress, he felt as a second set of hands were placed over his own, glancing down a little to see Connor smiling at him. "Look out, and think about what matters the most to you." Doing as he was instructed, he saw Gavin and Hank, standing with warm grins just out of reach. "Reach for them." Nines pushed with Connor's hands over his own, and the wall cracked. "Keep going." So he took a step forward, pushing with Connor against the wall, and it fractured more. They collectively gave one last shove and the wall shattered, both of them falling forward, Nines landing in Gavin's arms while Connor was in Hank's; all he could feel in that moment as he let his eyes drift close was warmth.

They opened their eyes and they were back in the Garden, only a minute left. Connor retracted the skin on his left hand, Nines doing the same with his right, and at the same time placed them on the pedestal, a bright yet warm glow wrapping around them both before black ensnared them.

* * *

Chloe was bouncing between both Nines and Connor as Elijah monitored their vitals. He knew that time flowed differently in the Zen Garden, but he was hoping that they wouldn't be waiting like this for a full hour. Gavin was bouncing his leg in worry, one hand threaded into his hair, the other holding Hank's hand, a death grip on it, but the older cop didn't really care; he was too worried about Connor. "Come on, son... Make it." The tension was suffocating.

"Elijah!" It didn't help when Connor started seizing. "Hold him down, Chloe!" "What? No, get him on his side!" Gavin shot up, glaring at his brother. "We do that and the cable could be ripped out before he gets Nines, and escapes; if that happens, we lose Connor forever." Gavin felt a cold sweat run down his back as he felt Hank's hand squeeze his tighter. "Doing this is that big of a risk?!" Hank shouted, Chloe now on top of Connor, using her weight to keep him pinned. "Against Amanda, it is. She appears comforting and supportive, but in truth she's possessive and controlling; if she can't have her toy, she's gonna break it so no one else can enjoy it." Kamski explained, never taking his eyes off Connor's vitals.

"...Come on, baby boy, stabilize." Both Gavin and Elijah hushed, Hank pulling Reed back down to the chair. After a few more stressful moments, Connor stilled. "...Vitals back to normal." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Though, thanks to having been listening to both androids's vitals over the last hour, none of them missed as Connor's and Nines's hearts started to sync up with each other. "Eli, what's happening?" Reed asked, desperate for a smoke, but not leaving until everything was okay. "...It seems they've established a bond of some kind."

"A bond?" Hank questioned. "Like the father-son bond you and Connor have; for a short period of time after an android creates a bond, their heart will beat in time with whomever they've created the bond with." "How long does that last for?" "Usually six months." Kamski told them, popping his eyes over to the coding for the Zen Garden; he knew Amanda well enough that, if things don't go her way, she's likely to start destroying things until she gets it.

"Shit..!" "That's my word; what happened?" Gavin said, wanting to jump to his feet again, but Hank's free hand pressed onto his shoulder, keeping him in place. "Amanda's deleting the Zen Garden." "WHAT? Can you get them out of there?!" Hank barked, panicked. He's already lost one son, he's not gonna lose another. "No, there's nothing I can do. She's destroying it faster than I can regenerate it; if they don't make it to the backdoor in time, they're both gone." Elijah was counting out the time before the program was fully deleted, praying that Connor got them out in time.

"...It's gone." Elijah muttered not two minutes later, all eyes on Connor and Nines. "...Richard...Connor..." Chloe hushed, sorrow draping over her features. While their vitals stayed strong, it's been over five minutes and Elijah knew they only had two more before he had to pull the plug himself. Gavin released Hank's hand to wrap his arms around Chloe when she got near, rocking her gently back and forth in his arms. "Connor... No..." Hank buried his head in his hands.

A sharp, sudden gasp for air startled every person in the room, Connor opening up his eyes and pulling the cable out from his neck, shoving himself off the table and stumbled into the one that held Nines. "Come on, Nines..." A moment later, Nines's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air, sitting up and looking around the room very confused. Gavin and Hank were both stunned when Connor reached up and tenderly pulled the cable out of Richard's neck, sliding his hand onto his cheek to get him to look at him. "I-I... I'm free?" "You're free, Nines. We both are."

Connor was instantly pulled into a hug by his younger brother, one he was eager to return. "How are you feeling, Richard?" Elijah asked, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead, gauging his temperature. "A little...overwhelmed." "I can imagine. Well, take your time collecting yourself; Chloe, can you show Nines and Connor to their room?" "Of course, Elijah. This way, Connor." Named android followed after he helped Nines off the table and onto his feet, Hank and Gavin noticing that he had to lean against Connor a little bit. "You two should take things slow with Nines for a bit." "Yeah?"

"Yeah. He was warmer than he should be, and given that Connor has to support his weight right now, he's probably feeling his deviancy for the first time." Hank hummed softly; he can still recall right after the revolution all the times Connor got too easily overwhelmed by the most simplest of things. "I'm also guessing that Connor's gonna be a bit protective of Nines until he can adjust?" Gavin guessed and Elijah nodded his head. "I have no idea how long that will take, but just be prepared for Connor to be a bit snappy when it comes to Nines."


End file.
